Words!
by Sar-T
Summary: This is my first song fic. so plz be nice. The song is "Words" by Boyzone. Ichigo finds Masaya cheating her whit a girl from England. Ryou's being nicer Berry and Ringo are also in this. Ichigo has sisters. masaya kidnaps them. See what happens
1. Words

This is my first song fic. so plz be nice.

The song is "Words" by Boyzone, 1 of my fav. boybands of the 90s. they're coming back together as well. did i mention they're Irish? they're the Irish verson of Backstreet Boys 'cept they're much better, well that's what i think anyhow.

But anywho, here's the story.

* * *

**Words!**

Ichigo had been staring blankly out a window while the others worried. She hasn't smiled in days; she just moped around 'cos of what that moron Masaya did, he cheated on her with some girl he brought back from England.

Ryou is now 19

Ichigo, Mint and Berry are now all 16.

Bridet, Kish and Tasuku are now 17.

Zakuro, Pai, Keiichiro are now 20

Purin, Ringo, Tart and Haru are now 12

**Smile an ever lasting smile**

**A smile can bring you near to me**

**Don't ever let me find you gone**

**'Cos that would bring a tear to me**

Ryou remembered the day that Ichigo ran into the café crying her eyes out.

Flashback:

_It had been raining hard out and nobody was really at the café but Mint, Lettuce, Purin, Zakuro, Berry, Ringo, Ryou, Kish, Keiichiro, Tart, Pai, Tasuku and Haru._

_Mint was drinking tea and Kish, her boyfriend was talking with her. _

_Lettuce and her boyfriend, Keiichiro were in the kitchen making pastries. _

_Purin and Ringo were annoying their boyfriends Tart and Haru. _

_Berry and her boyfriend Tasuku were sitting with Mint and Kish talking about girly things. _

_Zakuro and her boyfriend Pai were also helping Lettuce and Keiichiro in the kitchen. _

_All the while Ryou was wondering were Ichigo was. (They were all downstairs)_

**This world has lost its glory**

**Let's start a brand new story**

**Now my love**

_Just as Ryou was wondering where Ichigo was she came running in (late) covered from head to toe in water and mud crying her eyes out._

_Everyone looked shocked and concerned for the cat-girl who had just come running in and straight to the lounge._

_They all went to lounge to find Ichigo on one of the couches crying her eyes out._

_They thought she was just upset about her father. This was the one year anniversary of the death of her father was shot and killed protecting his wife, Ichigo, and there youngest daughters Avery and Eve who are three going on four._

_"Ichigo, what's wrong Na no da?" Purin and Ringo asked_

_"Yeah, Ichigo." Berry and Mint asked._

_"Masaya cheated on me!" Ichigo cried._

_"WHAT!!" Everyone yelled._

_"I knew he got back today, so I went to see him. When I got there I could hear giggling so I went to go check it out and there he was, with some light skinned girl with reddish-orange hair. She's way prettier and smarter then me." Ichigo cried._

**You think that I don't even mean**

**A single word I say**

**It's only words**

**And words are all I have**

**To take your heart away**

_"No Ichigo, you're probably ten times prettier then her and I bet you're smarter then her." Ryou said._

_"You really think so, Ryou-Kun?" Ichigo asked._

_"No, he doesn't think that. He's just saying that so that you'll stop your whining!" Snarled a voice from behind them. _

_"Who are you?!" Ryou demanded._

_"Christina." (X-best friend who I dislike strongly) Berry murmured._

_"Berry, darling. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years it seems like." Christina said._

_"It's been two years since we last saw each other, you annoying brat! Oh, and don't call me darling. I'm not your friend, but I am Ichigo's as are everyone else in this room." Berry said._

_"Yeah right. Like the great Zakuro is friends with the likes of her." Christina said glaring at Ichigo._

_"You leave Ichigo alone you little bitch! I did mean what I said to Ichigo and I was right. She is much prettier and smarter then you. Masaya you sure know how to pick them. You have no clue of who you lost do you. You lost a great person, a great girl. One who is nice, funny, cheers everyone up and many more personalities. You lost her, and you'll never get her back." Ryou yelled as everyone gathered 'round Ichigo._

_"Who'd wanna be with or 'round her?" Christina asked rudely._

_"She's a bitch and nobody likes her." Masaya said like the idiot said._

_"Hey don't you talk about Ichigo that way! We're her friends, and you guys aren't right in the head! Ichigo is the best thing that happened to us! She's the glue that holds us together!" The Mews yelled._

_"She's the perfect friend that anyone could ask for; you're just too stupid to see it!" The guys yelled._

_"Now get out of my café before I call the police!" Ryou threaten dangerously._

_After awhile Masaya and Christina had to be forcibly removed by the police and everyone had gotten Ichigo back to her cheery self again._

End Flashback:

**Talk in ever lasting words**

**And dedicate them all to me**

**And I will give you all my life**

**I'm hear if you should call to me**

Ichigo had started to talk again, but mainly to Ryou. She told him that Masaya had "dumped" Christina and that he wanted her back and would do anything to get her back. Ichigo was afraid of what he might do to her, or to her friends.

She had told him that Masaya had started leaving threatening calls from Masaya saying that he'd kill her if she wouldn't come back to him. Or he'd spread it around town that her father did naughty stuff to her when nobody else was around. Or that he'd hurt Avery and Eve.

Ichigo just didn't know what to do.

**You think that I don't even mean**

**A single word I say**

**It's only words**

"Have you told your mother, Strawberry?" Ryou asked.

"Yes and no. I told her we broke up. Then I told her that he broke up with his new girlfriend to come back to me and I told him no. My mother said good for me. I didn't however tell her about the threats he's told me. I didn't want her to worry. But you know how mothers are. I didn't have to tell her about the threats, she found out by herself." Ichigo said.

"Oh, well that's good. You do know that we'll all help you with this don't you? You don't have to hide anything." Ryou said.

"Yes I know." Ichigo said kissing him on the lips gently but pulled away waiting for him to ask her "what the hell is wrong with you?!" but it never came. Instead he kissed her back.

**And words are all I have**

**To take your heart away**

When they pulled away they looked at each other and were about to ask what that was all about, but the front doors flew open to reveal a really angry Masaya

**It's only words**

**And words are all I have**

**To take your heart away**

"What the hell do you want Masaya?" Ryou asked.

"What do you think I want you stupid blonde?! I want Ichigo back! And I won't stop until I get her! Look Ichigo you didn't do as I said so I took something from you. Your stupid mother wasn't strong enough to stop me." Masaya said calmly.

"What did you do, Masaya?" Ryou asked in anger.

"What'd you do with them?" Ichigo asked with tears in her eyes, she knew what he did.

"What'd I do with whom?" Masaya asked innocently.

"You know exactly who! My sisters! What'd you do with them?!" Ichigo screamed getting everyone to come running from where they were.

**Da da da da da da da**

**Da da da da da da da da da da**

**Da da da da da da da**

**Da da da da da da da da da da**

Mint, Berry, Zakuro, Lettuce, Kish, Tasuku, Pai and Keiichiro were downstairs in the lab making out--I mean looking up stuff on red data animals--shhh!

Purin, Ringo, Tart and Haru were playing games--I mean studying for a spelling test in two days--shhh!

"What's going on up here? Masaya what are you doing here?!" Everyone asked.

"I'm here to get my precious angel back." Masaya said innocently.

"Where are my little sisters you creep?!" Ichigo screamed.

**This world has lost its glory**

**Let's start a brand new story**

**Now my love**

"Ichigo, calm down. What's going on?" Keiichiro asked.

"He kidnapped Avery and Eve, my sisters! Where are they?!" Ichigo screamed, there was no way of getting her to calm down now.

"Well, if you become mine again, you can have your precious sisters back!" Masaya spat.

"No, you listen to me! Return Ichigo's sisters before I beat the shit out of you, and then call the police!" Ryou yelled.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What can you do?" Masaya asked being cocky.

"Keiichiro go search the monitors for Avery and Eve. I'm gonna take care of this fag." Ryou said.

"Right. Everyone come with me." Keiichiro said as everyone but Ryou and Ichigo followed.

"I'm staying here to see this jerk get his butt kicked." Ichigo said.

"Ok." Ryou and Keiichiro said as everyone else went to check for Avery and Eve.

**You think that I don't even mean**

**A single word I say**

About twelve minutes later Masaya was laying face down on the floor with blood all over his face. He truly underestimated Ryou, who called the police. They know about Avery and Eve, and were looking for them.

They then left with Masaya in after Ryou said that they'd find Avery and Eve. They said that was fine, but to tell Ichigo's mother and then the police right away.

**It's only words**

**And words are all I have**

**To take your heart away**

"You ok Strawberry?" Ryou asked.

"I guess. I just wish I knew where Avery and Eve were." Ichigo said looking down with tears in her beautiful brown eyes.

Ryou gently took her chin in his hand making her look into his bright aquamarine blue eyes. "Don't worry Strawberry, we'll find them, I promise." Ryou said leaning down and gently kissing her for a few seconds.

"I love you Strawberry, Ichigo Momomiya." Ryou said kissing her again.

"I…" Ichigo started but was cut off when the others came up.

"We found them!" The girls said.

"Great let's go!" Ryou and Ichigo said.

**It's** **only words**

**And words are all I have**

**To take your heart away**

They found Avery and Eve crying for their mommy and/or big sister in an old rundown factory.

"Avery! Eve!" Ichigo yelled running to the two three-year-olds.

"Big sistar Ichipo!" Avery and Eve cried mispronouncing Ichigo's (not that Ichigo cared) name running over to her and knocking her down.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Ichigo cried hugging her sister who hugged back.

"Whose they?" Avery and Eve asked pointing to everyone.

"Oh, theses are my friends. This Mint, Lettuce, Purin, Zakuro, Berry, Ringo, Ryou, Kish, Keiichiro, Tart, Pai, Tasuku and Haru. Everyone these are my sisters Avery and Eve." Ichigo said pointing to everyone.

Avery and Eve are fraternal twins.

Avery: Red hair, brown eyes and skinny, 5 minutes younger.

Eve: Purple hair, brown eyes and skinny 5 minutes older.

"Mom! We're home!" Ichigo yelled while Avery and Eve ran to their mother.

"Ichigo! Avery! Eve!" Sakura (their mother) cried hugging them to death.

"Oh, who is this young man?" Sakura asked?

"Oh, mom this is Ryou." Ichigo said blushing pointing to him.

"We like him!" Avery and Eve said pointing to Ryou after everyone else left.

"Hmmn. I bet you Ichigo likes him as well." Sakura said making Ichigo blush.

"Ummn, Ryou could you come with me to my room?" Ichigo asked blushing.

"Ok sure." Ryou said.

"Have fun you two, but no too much." Sakura said jokingly making Ichigo blush.

"MOM!!" Ichigo cried her face turning bright red as she grabbed Ryou by the arm and ran up to her room.

**It's only words**

**And words are all I have**

**To take your heart away**

Once in her room they sat on her bed.

"What did you want Strawberry?" Ryou asked

"Well when you said you loved me at the café, did you really mean it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, of course I did. You're the most beautiful girl I've seen my entire life. I've been in love with since the first time I saw you." Ryou said holding her hands in his.

"Well before Keiichiro said he found Avery and Eve, I was gonna say I love you too. I guess I've always loved you, but Masaya was always in the way." Ichigo said looking into Ryou's gorgeous eyes.

They soon leaned into one another and kissed very, very passionately until they heard Ichigo's mother.

"Awww!! How Kawi!!" Ichigo's mother said snapping a picture of the two kissing.

"MOM!!" Ichigo whined while Ryou turned red while Avery and Eve were on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Awww! He's turning red!" Ichigo's mother cooed.

"Finally! You're together!" The mews and guys cheered from Ichigo's doorway.

"WHAT?! What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo and Ryou asked turning even redder then before.

"Your mother let us in." The girls said as everyone got their cameras and took a picture, which made Ichigo and run after them, everyone laughing and having a good time.

* * *

So what'ch think?

Tell me

Review.


	2. Note

4 all u that want 2 continue to read this plz tell me.

I'm thinking of making a seqel, but it wont b a songfic.

Plz review & tell me wut u think

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
